Step In My Shoes
by WriterOfMyths
Summary: What happens when you downgrade the ages of X-Men character, combine different cultures with one another, and also put a feral beast with a girl who is struggling with her true self. You get the mess of a story called Step In My Shoes. Follow Sierra as she figures out what she is meant for the world and be warned their is a lot of violence, mature themes, and of course cussing.


**_Author's Note: _Hey**** gal pals and hod bodes. I know my other story has barely touched off the ground but I can't stop thinking about this au idea. It's dealing with the X-Men as a whole, just some things****. What if we do an au of the X-Men all attending school, and trying to manage their hero and villians lives. Crazy right, but why don't we narrow in on my oc Sierra and Victor. Now don't get me wrong it isn't as bad as you think I promise.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men franchise or the characters. I only own the plot, my characters, and that's it. Also very slow burn, like it's Victor fucking Creed.**

* * *

**Chapter One: ****Music and Cuffs**

The constant ringing, chimed through the ear of the Sierra. A meancing frown came over the girl's face, as she hated that sound every morning, but it woke her up. With a disheveled sigh, she pushed her comforter off her warm body revealing her beautiful and lovely figure.

"If you don't get yer ass up, you'll miss the bus and I ain't taken ya to school." Her father tells her, while passing by the door reading one of his old time newspapers. He didn't seem to address her like a normal parent would, but was he really a normal parent.

As tempting as it was just for her to just skip school, she knew it was a freaking fool's idea. So pushing herself up, Sierra let her nightgown softly fall down her body revealing the scandalous black lace bra and panties set. As she walks over to her door, she shuts it causing her picture frames to rattle. Then she goes over to her closet looking for an outfit, as she takes the time and energy. Yet, today she decided grunge wear was in and preppy and light wear was out.

Once she had thrown on her clothes, she brushes her hair back and fixes up her baby hairs so they can lay down. Then, she grabs her book bag and her duffle bag. Once she walked out of her room, her mom looked her up and down. At this point in time she would be yelled at for wearing the clothes, but her mom only handed her lunch.

"The bus is outside hurry before it leaves you." She states, before watching her daughter taking off downstairs which made her chuckle. As she goes towards the door, she saw the bus nearly pass by their house but Sierra seemed to flag the driver down. _That girl._

With a triumphant smirk, Sierra gets on the bus and goes to the back where most of the kids were. She greats them, before sitting in her usual sit, or well she was going to but sees Dahlia and Tyrse making out. So with a roll of her light brown eyes, that seemed to look like pools of honey, she went to sit in the front with a challenging sigh. As she puts her headphones on, she was drawn into the world of music and art.

**_I'll rise up._**

**_I'll rise like the day._**

**_I'll rise up. _**

While the music played through Sierra's ears, she looked out at her neighbor hood seeing the potholes carved in like mini swimming pools to thr rats. Women standing at thr corner, cause they thought it was the only way to make good money. Men cat calling or rolling dice in a alleyway behind a building. Yet she looks away seeing how the bus driver was yelling, telling people to sit down. It was like a loop, nothing seemed to change in thus city.

**_Compton_**. The city where thugs and gangs ran around, where gunshots were lullabies for the younger children. It was were people who couldn't get out of the sad lifestyle were able to go. Soon though things would change, and she probably would get out of this city. That is if somethings didn't stop her.

At a abrupt halt, she looked up seeing that the bus stopped in front of the school. While she packs up her things, someone bumps her knocking over her papers. As she squats trying to pick up her things, it seemed like a normal every day thing. She was always the last person off the bus. When she began walking towards the exit, the bus driver stops her and she looks at him.

"Thank you for helping out my friend last week, here's your pay." Busdriver Ross spoke, as he hands her an envelope.

A look of pure shock came over Sierra's face, while she also didn't seem to positive on taking the envelope. Yeah it could help out with her college tutition later on, but she couldn't take the money. She helped him out because she wanted to, and she just didn't think it was right.

With a quick shake of her head, she squeezes her shoulder strap of her bookbag. "No, I can't do that Coach Ross. I helped out because you really needed the help."

Coach Ross shakes his head, and placea the envelope in her bookbag. "I know kiddo, but I know you parents need the money. This will be the only time I swear, but thank you for everything." With that, he opens the doors and with a small smile ushered her off. "Hurry up before you miss breakfast... again. Don't think none of don't see how you only eat at lunch."

A sigh of defeat leaves Sierra's lips, before her gleaming brown eyes seem to shine a little brighter with a hidden gratitude. When she steps off the bus she shivers glad she put on a jacket, but her bare thighs felt the sudeen chill. With quick strides she walks into her school, and see the empty halls beginning to be filled with students that liked to wandered for some type of adventure in the early morning. As she places her headphones in, she turns on some music.

The day was just beginning and she knew they were having an assembly. While she walked, she was looking around before she suddenly bumps into someone. The ompact with a hard chest made her lose her balance and she falls on the ground. Yet but quickly she catches herself stumbling back softly. As she rips out her earbuds glaring at the guy, but suddenly her glare turned to a look of blankness.

As she looked at the familiar face, there stood a guy of six foot two glaring down at her. His hands scared with cuts from having fought to much for his own good, while his lips always seemed to be moisturized. His fade seeming fresh, but is light brown eyes were no happy thing to see. They held pure ice and she could feel a chill running up her spine.

One of his friends pushed her shoulder. "Watch where you're going bitch." His tone wasn't a very kind one, and Sierra would have said something if she didn't see the print of his gun in his waistband. "What you wanna say something?"

A mumble leaves her lips as she turns walking anothet way, while hearing him cussing at her. _Just ignore it._

That was her mantra, every time she wanted to fight she thought about the consequences. As she turned the corner, she saw the hall was empty. So she quickly walked through it, making sure to keep a hold of her things. Then she finally makes it to the spacious lunchroom, which was packed. As she gets into the short line, she piles her plate with two sandwiches and two fruit cups. Once she gets to the gates, she had to stop in front of a cart and put in her lunch number.

With that she walked back into the cramped lunchroom, but walked towards the back escaping out of the doors. Then she looks around seeing she waa in the hall, before she goes to towards the old hallways. It was usually spots for hooks, fights, and sometimes a place of quiet. As she made it to the entrance of the hall, she goes to sit beside some old lockers. Then she begins to eat and sighs putting her earbuds in and humming along to the music.

* * *

In the depths of a house on the other side of town, sat a guy about seven foot one with short brown hair. As he looked at the time, he hears the sound of heavy footsteps. When he watches the door knob rattle, he rolls his eyes putting his beer bottle down. Then he looks at the man who allegedly was his parole officer. After being what some people saw as a saving grace.

_More like a fucking highly due favor._

Sabetooth growled, while the man in question was just standing there with cuffs around his wrist. "What the fuck ye want now?" Victor growls, his canines baring showing how sharp they were. The man in front of him was about half his size, seeing Victor was honestly tired of having to see his face.

"It's time, for you to go to school. This is your deal for your parole, if you don't go you'll be sent to jail as quick as you can blink." Mathew tells him, while crossing his arms before noticing he was barely even dressed. Yet he didn't say anything, as he only put up ten fingers which translated to ten minutes. As he walks down the stairs with him, he waits sitting down seeing there was no one there.

Victor only rolls his eyes, seeing the cuffs just looked like bracelets. As he grab a black shirt and some jeans, then he slips on some tennis shoes. It was cold outside, so he grabs his long coat and slips it on. Then he pulls down his sleeps, being able to hide his cuffs before he goes towards his door. While sighing, he made sure no one could go into his room as he made it downstairs, before looking at the group of soliders having their guns pointed at him.

"Is this all for me?" He winked, before being pushed out of the house. So he goes with them, having his head held up high. Where he lived there wasn't that many houses around, so it was safe for humans. After all no one wanted to deal with the big bad Sabertooth after all.

The smell of open gasoline filled his noses, making him wish he could rip his nose off. Even when he was driving with a bunch of males holding guns, he wondered if he could take them all out. Through he didn't need to have some type of conflict on his first day of his own hell. At the moment as they drived through the back alleyways of the city, he just leaned back and waited.

Soon enough the van came to a halt, before it opens and he sees a man in a suit having his arms behind his back. With the attention only on him, before he gets out and hovers on the man. Yet the man didn't smell of fear, and Victor didn't like that. All he did was look him up and down before nodding to the soldiers.

"Mr. Creed welcome to Marshell High School, it's nice to finally meet you." Principal Wallis spoke, only seeming to be giving his usual greeting. Then he gestures for Victor to follow him, which the young man had no choice but to do with the guns being pointed at him. As he walked in, a strong scent than anything he has smelt before. It didn't nausate him, it made his mind feel clear but suddenly it was gone. Like something was covering it up, as they were walking their was a scream.

The principal stops, before turning around and heading towards another area. Since it was in Victor's interest to know what he was dealing with, he follows him. As they turned a corner, the principal stops him and he looks up seeing a boy getting beat. Then glanced at the principal, was he not going to do anything. When he watched the principal turn back around, he heard several footsteps. A girl ran past him and it happened soon, before he saw the girl push the guy off the other guy.

"Bitch, do you have a death wish?" One of the guys said, before the girl took off her jacket. As she slams one of the guys into the locker, he finally sees their were officers. Soon watches another girl come from the shadows and he smelt that scent again. It made Sabertooth purr softly. _What the hell_.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short guys, I'm only really making the stories about 1k to 2k long and no more. It might seemed fast paced but it isn't I promise. **


End file.
